BNC connectors and TNC connectors are known in the art. The United States Department of Defense publishes standards for RF (radio frequency) connectors, such as BNC connectors and TNC connectors. For example, MIL-STD-348 describes certain requirements for a BNC or TNC connector. Although some BNC and TNC connectors are not compliant with MIL-STD-348, many are, and those connectors that are compliant with MIL-STD-348 find a larger marketplace of consumers.
A BNC (Bayonet Neill-Concelman) connector is a type of RF connector for terminating a coaxial cable. For example, a first end of a male BNC connector can mate with a first end of a female BNC connector, and a second end of the male BNC connector can terminate a coaxial cable. The second end of the female BNC connector can be connected to a cable box or other apparatus or device as would be known by those of skill in the art. Accordingly, the connected male and female BNC connectors act as an interface between the coaxial cable and the cable box.
The exterior housing of the male BNC connector includes bayonet locking mechanisms for connecting with the corresponding locking mechanisms of the of the female BNC connector, which may include bayonets or other protrusions extending from the exterior housing of the female BNC connector. To connect the male BNC connector with the female BNC connector, the bayonets of the female connector are aligned with the bayonet locking mechanisms of the male connector. Then, the male connector is rotated relative to the female connector to engage the bayonets in the bayonet locking mechanisms and secure the female BNC connector in place relative to the male BNC connector.
A TNC (Threaded Neill-Concelman) connector is another type of RF connector for terminating a coaxial cable. Like the male BNC connector, the male TNC connector connects with a female TNC connector, and the connection between the male and female TNC connectors acts as an interface between a coaxial cable and a cable box or other device connected to the female TNC connector.
Unlike the male BNC connector, the exterior housing of the male TNC connector includes a threaded interior or screw thread for connecting with a corresponding threaded exterior or screw thread of the female TNC connector. To connect the male TNC connector to the female TNC connector, the threading of the male and female connectors are aligned with one another. Then, the male connector is rotated relative to the female connector until the male connector is fully threaded onto the female connector.
Problems arise when the RF connector terminating a coaxial cable does not match the RF connector associated with a cable box or other device. For example, if a female BNC connector is connected to a cable box, and a male TNC connector terminates the available coaxial cable, the user must use additional equipment, such as a cable assembly, adaptor, or other equipment, to couple the female BNC connector to the male TNC connector. A similar situation arises when a user wishes to connect, for example, a male BNC connector to a female TNC connector.
Using cable assemblies, adaptors, or other equipment to couple mismatching connectors to one another is an expensive and inflexible solution to the problems and disadvantages presented by known RF connectors. Not only must the additional equipment be purchased, but it must be readily available to users working with BNC and TNC connectors.
Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for a single RF connector that can directly connect to multiple types of RF connectors. Preferably such a connector is a hybrid connector that can function as both a male BNC connector and a male TNC connector and directly connect with both a female BNC connector and a female TNC connector.